A Trail of Rose Petals
by DarkPhoenixAscending
Summary: Harry/Draco slash. Ignores epilogue. Harry goes to the Room of Requirement to work on a Potions project with his lab partner, Draco, but when the room appears, it isn't quite what he expected. Could his subconscious be trying to tell him something? Oneshot. Complete.


**Title:** A Trail of Rose Petals

 **Author:** Dark Phoenix

 **Summary:** Harry goes to the Room of Requirement to work on a Potions project with his lab partner, Draco, but when the room appears, it isn't quite what he expected. Could his subconscious be trying to tell him something? Takes place in eighth year.

 **Pairing:** Harry/Draco

 **Warning:** Smut

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter and am making no money from this.

 **Notes:** This is basically just gratuitous smut. Because sometimes you don't need a reason.

* * *

 **~ A Trail of Rose Petals ~**

Harry trudged up the steps to the seventh floor, grumbling under his breath. Working on an especially complicated and temperamental potion with Draco Malfoy for the project they'd been assigned was not his ideal way of spending a Friday night. Even though the two of them _had_ called a truce and had so far managed to survive being partners in Potions class since the beginning of September, he still wouldn't call them friends. And while he had to admit that Malfoy's impressive skill in Potions helped disguise the fact that Harry wasn't exactly the prodigy Slughorn thought he was in sixth year, it didn't mean Harry wanted to spend any more time with the snarky blond than he had to.

He let out a small sigh as he approached the hallway where the Room of Requirement was located. Malfoy had suggested the room because most of the other students would be working in the Potions classroom, and he'd wanted their potion to be a secret. Harry supposed that was reasonable enough. But it didn't make the evening any more appealing.

 _Might as well get it over with,_ he thought, and began pacing up and down the hall, trying to focus on a room where he and Malfoy could work undisturbed. Finally, he opened his eyes and turned towards the door that had appeared. He was glad that the renovation team had thought to rebuild the Room of Requirement along with the rest of the castle. At least it would be nice to work with Malfoy in peace and quiet, away from the other students, in a room tailor-made to suit their exact needs. He opened the door, fully expecting to see a well-equipped Potions laboratory, with shelves of books and steaming cauldrons and large tables for chopping ingredients.

Harry took one step inside the room and halted abruptly in shock. This was not at all what he'd intended. Instead of a clean and efficient laboratory, the room had transformed into . . . a bedroom.

For a moment he simply stared. This wasn't just a bedroom. The lights were low and inviting, the deep mauve carpet beneath his feet was soft and plush, and there was a trail of red rose petals leading to the bed. Harry let his eyes rest on the bed with an audible gulp. It was heart-shaped, covered in red satin sheets, with yet more rose petals strewn over it. This was a room that was designed for one purpose, and that wasn't making potions.

He took a step back, shaking his head. Then he squeezed his eyes shut and opened them again, hoping the room would have magically transformed into what he wanted, but the bedroom remained. Obviously, he thought, the renovators had made some mistake in recreating the Room of Requirement.

The sound of approaching footsteps met his ears, and he groaned inwardly. _Why couldn't he be late?_ Harry wondered in despair. Before he could do anything, however, Malfoy was standing next to him, also staring into the bedroom in front of them.

"What's this, Potter? You and the Weaselette couldn't control yourselves long enough to remember we were supposed to work on our potion?"

"Don't be ridiculous. Ginny and I aren't even together anymore," Harry snapped before he could stop himself. He really didn't know why he'd just blurted that out — it wasn't any of Malfoy's business who Harry was or wasn't dating.

Malfoy turned to face Harry directly with an infuriatingly smug, superior expression on his face. "Then what's this about?"

Harry threw up his hands. "I don't know! I was trying to conjure up a Potions laboratory." He knew it wasn't Malfoy's fault that the room wasn't cooperating, but Malfoy's poor timing had put him on the defensive, and that smug look was just begging to be smacked off his face.

"Really, Potter, I thought you knew how this room worked," Malfoy said. "You're supposed to _focus_ on what you need. Obviously, you let yourself get too distracted by other . . . things."

Harry felt heat rushing to his face at Malfoy's insinuation, but did his best to ignore it. "Oh, well, since you're the expert, by all means, _you_ try it," he retorted, stepping back and gesturing towards the door.

Malfoy smirked at him in intense self-satisfaction and they both stepped back into the hallway. "All you had to do was ask," he said grandly as he started pacing up and down the hall.

Harry leaned back against the wall and watched him. _We'll see who looks smug now,_ he thought as the door reappeared.

"After you," he said with a flourish when Malfoy turned to look at him, still smirking.

"Whatever," Malfoy said as he stepped forward and opened the door. "See, _that's_ how you—"

He stopped right in the doorway, and his body seemed to slacken as he stood there, not moving. Harry strolled up behind Malfoy, a feeling of glee rising inside him.

"Something wrong?" he asked sweetly, catching a glimpse of a rather dark room just beyond the frozen figure of Malfoy.

Malfoy jumped and spun around, startled. "Huh?"

By now, Harry was also standing in the doorway, looking into the room with interest. It was still a bedroom, but now it seemed to be done up mostly in black, with a bit of dark red and purple here and there to add color. There were no rose petals, but Harry could see an ordinary shaped, king size bed with black silk sheets occupying the center of the room. He also noticed a variety of strange objects on a table nearby, some rather frightening-looking. Among them were a whip, a pair of handcuffs, and what looked like some kind of gag.

"Wow, Malfoy," he said in delight. "I didn't know you were so kinky."

Malfoy glared at him, spots of color appearing on his cheeks. "This room is obviously defective," he spat.

Harry ignored him. "So, what exactly were you focusing on when you conjured up this room?"

Malfoy pushed past him back into the hallway in disgust. "Real funny, Potter. You know I wanted a Potions lab." He glanced back at the bedroom with a sneer. "How hard is it to rebuild a room?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Maybe you just weren't _focusing_ hard enough."

Malfoy whirled around and strode up to Harry until they were face to face. "This is _not_ what I intended! I wasn't even thinking about anything like _that._ " He gestured towards the bedroom angrily.

It was truly entertaining to see Malfoy so flustered, but before Harry could provoke him any more, he heard the sound of footsteps approaching the hallway. Before he could react, Malfoy had shoved him further into the room and quickly closed the door behind them.

Harry turned to look at him curiously. "What did you do that for?"

Malfoy gave him an impatient look. "Did you really want someone to walk by and see us coming out of a room like this?"

Harry winced slightly. "Good point." He stared down at the floor, feeling incredibly awkward. After a few tense seconds, he raised his head, trying not to look at anything in the room, and said, "So, how long do you think we should wait for them to leave?"

"How the hell should I know?" Malfoy snapped at him. He glared down at the floor; clearly he felt every bit as uncomfortable as Harry.

"Well . . . " Harry turned his gaze back down to the floor, wrapping his arms around himself protectively. "What are we supposed to do, then?"

"What are you asking me for? I'm not here to entertain you, Potter!" With a snarl, Malfoy turned and faced the wall, now pointedly avoiding looking at Harry as well as the rest of the room.

Harry was really starting to wish he'd brought the Marauders' Map with him so he would know when the coast was clear again. Malfoy was completely unhelpful, but then, what else had he expected? It was _Malfoy._ He looked longingly at the door. "I just wish I knew why the room ended up like _this,_ " he mused.

A second later, a book appeared on the table next to the other objects. It was open to a page helpfully titled, _A History of the Room of Requirement._ Harry eagerly grabbed the book and began to read.

"The Room of Requirement was designed to give any witch or wizard exactly what they require most," he read aloud. "This can be achieved by concentrating on what the user needs most at any given moment while walking up and down the hallway three times . . . The room has also been known to inadvertently give the user what he or she most desires, even if he or she is unaware of it, if the desire is strong enough to interfere with the user's focus." He looked up at Malfoy, who had been listening intently.

Malfoy immediately shook his head. "No. No way."

"It's right here in the book, Malfoy. Our outer focus somehow got mixed up in our inner desires, and we ended up with rooms like this." Harry gestured at the room around them.

Malfoy was looking at him through narrowed eyes. "Don't you realize what that _means,_ Potter? We conjured up these two rooms because we supposedly have some secret desire for each other."

Harry's eyes widened so much he was almost afraid they might fall out of his head. "Oh."

Malfoy let out a humorless laugh. "Though I suppose I can't blame you. I am incredibly attractive, after all," he said, tossing his hair.

Harry snorted. "I think you've got that backwards. After all, who wouldn't want to shag the Savior of the Wizarding World?" He was pleasantly surprised to note that he could say all that without cringing. Both the name and the adulation he'd been receiving still made him incredibly uncomfortable.

Malfoy's eyes seemed to darken. "You think I want to shag you, Potter?"

Harry looked around the room pointedly and raised an eyebrow.

Malfoy flushed slightly, but he took a step closer to Harry, his eyes almost menacing. "What about all the times I've caught you staring at me in class and the Great Hall? Not to mention that stupid room _you_ conjured. A heart-shaped bed, really? Gryffindors are so disgustingly sentimental."

By now, Malfoy was so close they were almost touching. Harry's heart was starting to pound, but it wasn't from fear. _Merlin, he smells wonderful,_ he thought.

Alarm bells started to go off in his head when he realized what he'd just thought, but Malfoy's closeness continued to fog up his brain. As if he knew what Harry was thinking, Malfoy slowly raised one hand and tenderly brushed Harry's hair back from his face.

 _What is he_ doing? the part of Harry's mind that was still sane screamed at him. _And why are you_ letting _him?_ But he found himself leaning into Malfoy's touch with a soft sigh instead of jerking away in disgust like he should have.

"Still want to tell me you feel nothing for me?" Malfoy murmured in his ear.

The sane part of his mind was now clamoring for him to _do_ something — anything — to reestablish some semblance of control.

He reached up his own hand and lightly caressed Malfoy's face, gratified by the way his eyes fluttered shut and his breathing grew uneven. Harry was surprised by how soft Malfoy's skin was, and he made a mental note to stop making fun of his extensive skin-care regimen.

"Still want to tell me this is all one-sided?" he returned in a husky voice.

Malfoy's eyes flew open. They fixed on Harry with an expression he couldn't quite read, although the underlying hunger was unmistakable. He lowered his hand with a slight smirk, and Harry lowered his as well, wondering what Malfoy was thinking about. For a moment, they stared at each other, the air positively charged with the electricity between them.

They both moved at the same time. Harry's hands were frantically clutching Malfoy's shirt and pulling him close just as Malfoy's were doing the same, and then they were kissing, the feeling of Malfoy's lips on his as electric as the air between them moments ago.

Harry leaned into Malfoy, letting his hands roam all over his body as they kissed. He slid his hands under Malfoy's shirt, longing to feel his bare skin. Malfoy's tongue slid easily past his parted lips and began exploring, and Harry moaned softly at the sensation.

Almost without realizing it, they had moved over to the bed and lowered themselves onto it, still firmly entwined in their passionate embrace. At some point, he had managed to undo several of the buttons on Malfoy's shirt and was now gently nibbling on his collarbone while he shivered in Harry's arms and made the most enticing little sounds of pleasure.

Pushing Malfoy back against the pillows, Harry continued unbuttoning his shirt. He hesitated for a moment when the pale scars left over from his _Sectumsempra_ curse came into view, then lowered his head and kissed each one as it was revealed.

"Does that make it better?" he asked, leaning back and looking up at Malfoy. "You know what they say, 'kiss it and make it better.'"

Malfoy rolled his eyes, but the pleased smile didn't leave his face. "You really are a sentimental dork," he said affectionately.

Harry grinned and continued kissing his way down Malfoy's chest. He paused to attack one pale pink nipple with his mouth, delighted by the immediate reaction he got when he did. Malfoy writhed beneath him, crying out in pleasure as Harry teased his nipple with both teeth and tongue. He could feel the blond's arousal pressing against his thigh, and was sure Malfoy could feel his as well. Finally, Malfoy pushed Harry off and started kissing him on the mouth again, but Harry had other ideas.

"Wait, I want to try something." he said breathlessly between kisses. He turned to face the table. " _Accio_ handcuffs!"

When he turned back, Malfoy was giving him a skeptical look. "I'm not sure I trust you with those," he said. "Especially not with that big grin on your face."

Harry's grin didn't falter. "Well, this _is_ the Room of Requirement," he said reasonably. "If you really wanted to escape, I'm sure it would let you."

At his words, the bars at the head of the bed separated in such a way that would allow someone handcuffed to them to free themselves simply by standing up and sliding the handcuffs over the top. "Better?" Harry inquired.

Malfoy was frowning slightly, but he allowed Harry to handcuff him to the bed. "I suppose."

Pleased, Harry eagerly pounced on him again, turning his attention to the other nipple before moving lower. Malfoy groaned and tugged at the handcuffs as Harry unfastened his trousers, but allowed Harry to continue.

Harry smirked up at him. "I think I like you like this."

"I'll remember that when I get these things on you," Malfoy retorted.

Malfoy watched breathlessly as Harry helped him out of his trousers and underpants. Harry _loved_ the effect he was having on the blond Slytherin so far. He didn't think he'd ever seen anything look quite as irresistible as Malfoy did just then, messy and flushed, just waiting for Harry to send him over the brink.

He hesitated momentarily when he looked down at Malfoy's exposed cock, knowing what he wanted to do, but not completely sure how to proceed. Malfoy seemed to sense his trepidation, because he leaned back against the pillows and said, "Just be careful of your teeth."

Positioning himself on top of Malfoy, Harry decided the best thing to do would be to continue kissing his way down Malfoy's bare torso. Malfoy closed his eyes in contentment, but he was breathing rapidly, almost panting, as Harry made his way further down.

He paused again when he reached the curly, blond hairs surrounding his goal, then, taking a deep breath, ran his tongue down the length of Malfoy's hard cock.

"Oh, gods!" Malfoy cried out, his hips jerking upward involuntarily in his surprise. Harry smirked and continued, thoroughly enjoying seeing Malfoy so unrestrained.

Malfoy groaned and squirmed beneath Harry as Harry kept at it, swirling his tongue around Malfoy's cock for a few minutes before boldly taking his entire length into his mouth. It really wasn't too bad at all, he decided, and anything that could make Malfoy lose it like this was more than worth it. Harry went to work, holding Malfoy's hips still with his hands while he sucked away at his cock, pausing occasionally to tease it with his tongue. The air was filled with incoherent cries of pleasure and Harry's name, and it wasn't too long before Malfoy jerked beneath him and moaned, "Harry, I'm gonna—"

Harry braced himself as Malfoy started to come, the handcuffs rattling against the bars as he cried out, his body shuddering with the force of his orgasm before he finally stilled, breathing hard. It was as messy as Harry had expected, and he swallowed as much as he could before performing a quick cleaning spell on them both.

Harry gazed across the bed at Malfoy for another minute, then became aware that he was still almost painfully hard himself. He started to reach into his pants, meaning to bring himself off, but Malfoy sat up immediately, tugging at the handcuffs. He glanced at them briefly, as if he'd forgotten they were there, and then, as Harry watched, they disappeared from around his wrists. Harry only had time to register the impish look in Malfoy's eyes before the other boy pounced on him.

"Now it's your turn," Malfoy whispered in his ear, trailing kisses down the side of Harry's neck while Harry whimpered helplessly beneath him. Malfoy sat up and retrieved his wand, then, with a wave, sent Harry's clothes flying across the room. "That's better," he breathed, returning to Harry's neck.

Harry shivered slightly as the air hit his suddenly bare skin. It wasn't really cold in the room, but he'd never been completely naked in front of another person before. Malfoy's naked body felt glorious pressed against his own, and he found himself rubbing his hard cock against Malfoy's, desperate to relieve the tension.

He could feel Malfoy smirk against his neck, then raise his head and look over at the nightstand expectantly. Harry followed his gaze in time to see a bottle of lube appear. He swallowed nervously, wondering what Malfoy had in mind.

Malfoy smirked at him, picking up on his nervousness. "Oh, relax, Potter. I'll let you top this time, since you're already prepared." He ground himself against Harry's erection, and Harry groaned. "Besides, unless I'm mistaken, you've never done this with another man before, have you?"

Harry hesitated, at once wondering if _everyone_ could tell he was still a virgin, while distinctly aware that Malfoy had allowed him to keep his pride by merely suggesting Harry only hadn't had sex with another _man._ "No," he admitted. "Not with another guy."

He didn't miss the twinkle in Malfoy's eyes that told him he wasn't fooled for a second, but, thankfully, Malfoy didn't say anything more about it. Before he had the chance to become too embarrassed about his lack of experience, however, Malfoy had grabbed the bottle of lube and was reaching for Harry's hand.

Harry could only watch in fascination as Malfoy guided his hand around and explained how to stretch him out. Then, while Harry's hand was busy, Malfoy pressed close to him and once more returned his attention to Harry's neck.

It was clear that Malfoy could do some incredible things with his tongue, but by now, Harry's cock was aching, and all he wanted was to slide it into Malfoy's firm, perfect arse. His hand, slick with lube, worked over Malfoy's entrance, adding fingers one at a time as instructed, but he couldn't stop himself from grinding once or twice against Malfoy in the meantime.

Malfoy laughed softly against Harry's neck. "Impatient much?"

"Yes," Harry moaned, too overcome with lust to even care how he sounded.

He felt Malfoy laugh again in delight, then sit up, gently removing Harry's hand as he did.

"Okay," he said. "I'm ready now." His eyes, darkened with lust, locked on Harry's as he maneuvered himself into position. Harry stared back, entranced, as Malfoy slowly lowered himself onto Harry's cock with a soft sigh. He briefly wondered if he should be the one on top, but Malfoy clearly knew what he was doing.

Harry moaned in pleasure as Malfoy slid down, burying Harry's cock deep inside him. " _Oh, gods, Malfoy!_ " he cried out, thrusting his hips upward to meet Malfoy as he began to slide himself expertly up and down Harry's length.

"Draco," Malfoy corrected him breathily as he worked, his body gliding over Harry's in a fluid motion that was as glorious to watch as it was to feel. "Please."

"Draco," Harry whimpered, the sound of Malfoy — Draco — saying _please_ almost as enthralling as the things he was doing to Harry's body.

The feeling of being inside Draco was incredible, and, as aroused as he was, Harry desperately hoped he wouldn't come too quickly. He wanted this moment to last as long as possible. Draco set a slow pace, clearly wanting to take his time and enjoy himself. His hands rested on Harry's shoulders, holding Harry firmly in place and clearly establishing that Draco was the one in charge here. Harry supposed that was only fair after Draco had been such a good sport about being handcuffed to the bed. It was obvious that neither of them was the submissive type, and Harry found the prospect of an evenly matched relationship exciting, both of them always fighting for dominance over the other. After all, that was the way it had always been before.

Harry shook himself when he realized he'd just been considering a _relationship_ with Draco Malfoy. _You really are a sappy, sentimental Gryffindor,_ he chided himself.

Above him, Draco had slightly altered his position, and he was riding Harry with a look of ecstasy on his face, letting out soft whimpers of pleasure on every stroke. Harry noticed that he was hard once again, and reached up to wrap his hand, still slick with lube, around Draco's cock and begin stroking him to the same rhythm as their bodies. Draco moaned and began to speed up his pace, thrusting himself furiously on Harry's cock until they were both coming at the same time. Harry cried out as the waves of pleasure flooded through his body, vaguely aware that he was crying out Draco's name. His hands clutched at the silk sheets as he came, still thrusting into Draco until they were both utterly spent.

With a deep, contented sigh, Draco climbed off Harry and curled up next to him on the bed. His hand slid possessively around Harry's waist, his fingers drawing lazy circles over Harry's abdomen. Harry snuggled against him and closed his eyes, a feeling of peace settling over him, and he thought that he could fall asleep right where he was.

Before he could nod off, though, he noticed an odd smell in the air and opened his eyes again reluctantly. He gave a sudden, startled jerk and sat up, looking around the room in wonder. Beside him, Draco protested feebly, his hand reaching up to pull Harry back down.

"The room—" he started, still taking it in. "It's changed."

Draco sat up, grumbling and rubbing his eyes. "What are you talking about?" he mumbled sleepily, squinting at Harry in irritation.

Harry rolled his eyes. " _Look._ " He gestured around the room.

Draco followed his gaze, his eyes widening in shock. The room had expanded around them. He could see a large, bubbling cauldron and several tables holding knives and stirring rods and other potion-making equipment nearby, and an entire wall had transformed into rows of bookshelves that appeared to hold every book on Potions they could possibly want. It was the laboratory they'd originally intended to create.

Draco turned back to face him, and they both stared at each other for a moment, utterly confused.

"Maybe," Draco ventured after awhile, "now that the desire has been taken care of, the room was finally able to give us what we asked for?"

Harry simply stared back at him, then flopped back down on the bed. He really wasn't in the mood to do any deep thinking at the moment. Beside him, Draco once again snuggled at his side.

"I really don't feel like working on Potions right now," Harry murmured sleepily.

"Me either," said Draco, burying his face in Harry's shoulder. He slid his arm back around Harry's waist and sighed contentedly. A moment later, Harry could feel him raise his head and look around the room. Harry squinted up at him quizzically, and Draco gave him an impish grin. "Feel like doing anything else?" he said sweetly.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Maybe later," he said with a yawn. Right now, he just wanted to sleep.

"Of course," Draco said agreeably. He lowered his head back down to the pillows, but still, Harry could practically _feel_ him smirking. "I was just wondering, though," Draco went on a moment later, looking up at Harry with a wicked gleam in his eyes. "Whatever happened to those handcuffs?"

 _ **~ fin ~**_

* * *

 **Notes:** I'm actually not a huge fan of BDSM, so this is about as far as I'll ever go in that direction. Besides, I don't really think the dom/sub dynamic really works for Harry and Draco because they're _both_ so damn stubborn and headstrong. To me, the beauty of same-sex relationships is how inherently equal they are. Anyway, thanks for reading and/or reviewing, and I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
